


Holding a Connection

by Cmdr_Spadge



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Happy, Jack Harkness Flirts, Teeny bit of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmdr_Spadge/pseuds/Cmdr_Spadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the TARDIS are connected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding a Connection

_______________________

 

He’s only been on board an hour when something starts to fizz in the back of his mind and he finds himself walking towards one of the struts and holding out his hand. Taking slow, almost reverential steps, and not really sure how to go about communicating with her.

The Doctor snaps his head up from the console and stares at him hard. Asking him what he’s doing in short, sharp tones.

“I’m not sure.” Jack whispers back.

When he finally places his hand against the support the fizz becomes a whole cacophony of noise at the back of his eyes and he feels dizzy with the newness and excitement of it all.

“You’re flirting with my ship.” Not so sharp from the Doctor this time, but still distrustful; even though he’d seen the look on Jack’s face as he'd stroked the coral strut, and felt a certain swell of pride that someone else had recognised how beautiful she was.

“No.” Jack whispers, heady grin blooming across his lips, “I’m just saying hi.”

 

~*~

 

“I can’t believe she’s letting you do that. I mean, some days she won’t even let me do that.”

“That’s because you’re grumpy, doc. You take her for granted too. “ Jack pulls his head out from the tangling of wires and bits underneath the console to flash a massive grin.

“I do not.” The Doctor huffs and crosses his arms looking for all the world like a sulking teenager.

“Not what she’s told me.”

“I could’ve sworn I told you not to flirt with my ship. In fact, yes, I did. I specifically said, ‘don’t flirt with my ship or I’ll throw you off it into the nearest exploding sun’.”

“And yet, I’m still here. Up to my neck in TARDIS innards.” Jack quips as he slides, with a lewd grin and an almost immoral amount of squirming, back under the wires.

“Well, she won’t let me throw you off, but that’s hardly the point. Being her pet does not mean you can take advantage of her.”

“Let me take advantage of you and I’ll have no reason to hassle her.”

Despite himself the Doctor laughs, but he’s careful not to make any noise and to duck his head around so Jack can’t see him. He’s finding more and more that perhaps the TARDIS knows a thing or too about picking out companions for him just as he finds he needs them. She certainly seems to have excelled herself this time.

 

~*~

 

Even with all the anger boiling up inside of him, the hatred that he’s been hiding so well for the last twelve months finally getting a chance to take control of him; Jack finds he can’t just run in and start trying to destroy what the Master has created.

So he stands with his hand on the door and takes a deep breath, apologising again for offending her all those many days ago, and then tells her what he’s about to do. 

What he's really doing though is begging her to forgive him; for his existence, for what he’s about to do to her, and because he couldn’t help her.

For twelve months he’s felt her heartbreak and tried desperately to keep a connection to her, keep that spark alive; that fizz he first felt, and became hooked on, all those decades ago that is uniquely her. It had given him something to focus on. Beyond the chains, beyond keeping the Master busy so he’d leave Martha’s family alone, beyond the torture and death even.

He feels a tiny stir that lets him know she’s still in there somewhere, the real her, and he releases the breath that he’d been holding.

His life-line this last year, and his creator – more or less – is still alive somewhere and she’s telling him to get the hell on with the job.

~FIN~


End file.
